Little footsteps, confessions of a coward
by LadyAlmondstar
Summary: His wife had been at his trial, she’d even been a witness. She’d been the one person to pull him back from the worst of himself' Draco Malfoy's life. Surprise and decisions, none of them pleasant. NOT DG or DHr Please R


_**This will hopefully become a series of ficlets about Draco Malfoy. Some might be a bit AU. **_

The wedding was going to be a disaster, Draco thought, touching his brow gingerly at the alter. His wife obviously, would think otherwise. It was not her fault it was becoming a disaster, well it was partly but then he was also to blame. What angered him the most was his face, or more the bruise that was blossoming over his left eye. It was the second time in his life that he had pushed that girl to attacking him with physical violence and she had definitely grown stronger with age. Then after being punched in the face he had to suffer the indignity of pleading, and then arguing, with his parents not to have Miss Granger thrown from the church. He did not care if she was made to leave but he was certain that if she went, so would his best man and that simply would not do.

Draco felt his smirk turn slightly sour - best man. What a joke. He'd hated the man for almost all of his life, but his fiancee had insisted. And his mother. That surprised him, Harry Potter was inadvertently responsible for his father's twelve month imprisonment, his mother of all people, should of hated him too. Though, when he thought about it, Potter was also responsible for his father being there at all, and not just at the wedding. And for his own freedom and life, he added as an afterthought. It was best not to dwell on the past he decided hastily. Then his bride entered the church, her light blue dress matching the bluebells threaded through her hair. Her eyes seeming wider than normal and her smile more genuine.

Sitting at the table after the wedding Draco surveyed his guests. Granger was arguing about something with Weasly, no surprise there then. Potter was gazing in an unsubtle way at the youngest Weasley, now Ginny Potter. Theo and Blaise were flirting outrageously with a couple of his part veela guests. His wife placed a hand on his arm and gazed into his eyes, her face unreadable, even by him.

"I told you it would all work out." Her voice was so quiet only he could hear it. He smiled and was about to kiss her when Potter coughed and tapped his champagne flute. Typical of Potter. Ruins everything. Draco couldn't help but harbor a deep dislike for Harry, even if his parents and friends had tried to make their peace with the other side, he had too much pride. Sure, he'd been out for a few drinks with the four of them, counting Ginny, he didn't like them.

"Aha." Harry coughed again and then gave a nervous smile to everyone sitting in the manor ball room. Among the last to be quiet were Ron and Hermione, Ron almost shouting something that had the word 'Malfoy' furiously uttered in it. After that an awkward silence filled the room. Draco laughed to himself, fixing the red faced Weasly with a sneer, so they were still arguing about that were they. He couldn't even remember what he'd said to Granger now, he'd been so caught up in his beautiful wife.

"Hi everyone, I'm Harry and I think I speak for everyone here when I wish Malfoy, I mean Draco, all the best in his marriage. And to his wife, good luck!" Harry's face flushed slightly. Yeah, good start, Draco thought dully. He wished he could of chosen his best man for himself, but there wasn't anyone. He hadn't trusted Gregory to give a proper speech, though listening to Potter ramble on about how they all met, he could not of done much worse. He had thought of asking Viktor, they were getting to be friends again. But what could Viktor of talked about? He had disliked the now Mrs Malfoy the moment he met her and her father even more. To make matters worse up until a few months ago he had treated Draco with indifference bordering hatred.

Oh well, his wife had wanted Harry Potter as Best man and he had wanted Pansy as a bridesmaid. It was a fair exchange. His wife could be a business woman if she really wanted.

"I expect you're all wondering how Draco managed to get this wonderful woman to marry him? Well they knew each other at school but it wasn't until after his trial that they got back in contact..." Nice Draco thought, really nice to bring that up at my wedding. He placed a hand over his eyes and blocked out Harry's droning. He had it all wrong anyway. His wife had been at his trial, she'd even been a witness. She'd been the one person to pull him back from the worst of himself. She succeeded where his parents had failed him, but maybe that was because his mother had been trying to save his father. He'd needed another woman apart from his mother to rescue him. Metaphorically speaking. If he was so much like his father then he needed his wife, but part of him knew he would never become as ruthless or cruel as Lucius. Not now. Not now he had her. But he only got her after he'd changed direction to everyone else his age. After he took another road, and became a death eater. And that was years ago now...

_Sooooo what do you think? Please, please review :) I've written another chapter but I don't know whether to continue it after that. I think it will be mainly short extracts of his life with a main plot building up, I've got an idea anyway. _

_Reviews and contructive criticism would be appreciated. xxx_


End file.
